


The asset returns

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Omega Steve, Rimming, Rough Sex, alpha bucky, bucky comes back for steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this happens between the two stories the omega steve series. I know, written out of order, but I wanted to write one of their reunions. Hopefully I will write the 107th one. I started it, just need to finish it. Which will explain Bucky's confused biology a bit better. Steve is in heat, the third one since being thawed out. It's a bit difficult for him, but Bucky comes back for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The asset returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinigami24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/gifts).



Steve is burning alive from the inside out. This was, what, his third heat since the thaw. It was beyond painful this time. His body was desperate for its mate. Heart beating even though it was breaking, cracking apart. Mind in a haze. Tony and Bruce stood nearby. While he was strapped on a metal table. They were trying hard to help him, but it wasn't doing any good. If anything the situation had worsened. Steve turns to Natasha, whose face was a mask, but her eyes held sympathy. She walked over to him, placing a hand over his head. Began to whisper to him in Russian, voice soft and fluid. It soothes him just enough. Tears start to fall. 

Sam gestures with his hand while Clint nods his head, both looking worried. Not knowing what to do or how to help. 

Steve starts to keen, eyes wild. Body rigid, starting to tremble. Just when Stark was bringing a needle to his arm, a low growl ripped through the room. All turn to see Bucky standing in the doorway. His gaze narrowed onto Tony, who looked shocked to see him there. Bruce grabs for his wrist, the one with the suppressant. Looking calm, almost tranquil. They both back away slowly, hands out in front of them. They seen the way he stared them down. Tony tried to say something but Bucky looked at him as if to say 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' So he doesn't.

Steve looks up and shudders all over. “Bucky!” His voice slurred. “Bucky, please!”

“What are you doing to him?” He accuses in a steady voice.

“Trying to help him.” Natasha spoke. Bucky turns, all asset. Recognizes her. “With the heat. It has been...difficult.”

“That's helping him how?” He steps forward then. “How is holding him down against his will helping him at all?” Turns to Russian to spit out curses, stalking now.

“He agreed to it... He said...”

“Let him go, now!” Growls deeply. They all clear out, as fast as they can. Bucky was still in a different mindset from the rest of them. But he would never hurt his mate. But those who appear to be a threat, the same couldn't be said for them.

“Bucky, Buck.” Steve says softly. Unaware of what was going on in the room, other than his mate coming back to him. He shakes once more, tears falling freely.

“Don't cry. Please, I can't stand to see you in any discomfort.” It was instinct. The past. He didn't understand fully, but it was there all the same. 

“Please! Please, Buck.” Chanting the words. Bucky works to get the ties undone. An odd sense of deja vu coming over him. Once all of them were undone, the blonde reaches for the brunette. Scents starting to mingle, Bucky inhales sharply, pupils blowing wide. He buries his face into his mate's neck. Starting to mouth at the erratic pulse. “Are you real?” Steve asks, still a little dazed.

“Yes. I'm real.” He assures him.

“Don't leave me, please. Stay!” Steve grips his shoulders, tugging at him.

“I'm not going to go anywhere, baby. I'm right here.” His biology takes lead. 

“Need you. Inside!” Pants out loud.

“Yes, baby, we'll get to that.” Assuring him. Hands pressed to the man's face, tenderly. “I'm so sorry. I didn't really know. I still don't...” He had sensed something wrong when he had saved him after the fall. Dragging him from the murky water. But his biology was still confused. It was slowly catching up. “Lets get you off this table.”

“Can't stand. Just, I need you...” Steve bites into his lover's jaw, sighs at the moan. Opens his legs in invitation. The seat of his pants soaked with his slick. Bucky moans once more. Fights the belt to get the pants undone. Why did he always wear such tight clothes? You'd think he would know the correct size by now. He inhales the scent, bends his head and laps at the wetness. Steve jolts. “Fuck!”

Bucky growls once more, fangs growing. Spreads the cheeks before him, and centers onto the pink hole. It coats his tongue, fills his mouth. He throws Steve's legs over his shoulders and kisses the rim. Blows hot air on it, watches it pucker. Picks up a rhythm and keeps at it. Steve yanks at his hair, and howls. His stomach tightens up as his cock erupts, seed pumping out of his jerking cock. “Buck. Oh Buck. More...” Bucky hops onto the table, which somehow bares both of their combined weight. Crawls over him, opens his pants to let his erection pop out. Pauses as Steve prepares himself with long lean fingers. Still moaning his name.

Barnes drops his head down, body riding him hard. To fill his mate, breed him. Get him pregnant. It was driven into him. Get him pregnant and then leave. Pierce. A fierce sound comes from his throat. No way was he leaving his mate again. “Buck?” Steve asks.

“Right here, baby. Ready?”

“Yes!” Moans as the tip starts to enter him. Pushing past the rim, muscles starting to relax just enough. Then spasm. 

“Fuck!” Bucky shouts as he bottoms out. He settles his mouth onto Steve's. Its sloppy and open mouthed. Neither of them care. They pull back to look at one another, then give into their needs. Waits until Steve can handle it, getting used to him before he starts to pound into him. Steve's legs are now in the air, open wide. He grunts and groans while he's being roughly fucked. The table groans in protest. “Steve! Fuck, you feel so fucking good. I'm not going to last!”

“Give me your cum. Fill me up. I need it.”

“Gonna pump you full of my seed Stevie. You are going to have trouble walking after this.” He grits out. 

“Yeah?” He asks.

“Yeah!” Hits Steve's prostate. The blonde keens loudly, glass nearby breaks. “Fuck! I'm cumming again. So good.” He whimpers through the orgasm. Shaking with it. Thighs quaking, ass milking his lover's cock.

Bucky was louder when he came. His knot barely there, but it was no less fulfilling. He yells out loud, nearly screaming, when the windows shatter. The table starts to bend, where he's gripping it. Body bows as he pumps Steve full of fertile semen. He blacks out mid ejaculation.  
*

When he awakes, he sees Steve looking at him. Eyes bright, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Hey, Buck. You okay?”

“Yeah. Did I pass out?”

“You sure did.”

“Shit.” Bucky feels Steve's legs move along his. “Give me a minute and I'll move.” He takes a moment to look around, eyes wide.

“What?”

“They are going to clean up a lot of glass.” He sounds shocked. Steve purrs.

“Think you can help me up and to my floor?”

“Yeah.” He pulls out with a hiss. “Sorry.” He murmurs. Steve whimpers as the cum trickles out. “You okay, baby?”

“Mm hmm. Could use a shower though.” 

 

They wash each other in the large shower. Sliding against one another. They make it to bed before they both nearly pass out in exhaustion. Steve's heat is still strong but not as painful since he had his mate with him...


End file.
